Eternity Together
by Tragic Melpomene
Summary: Loki only ever wanted to be loved by someone who would let him be himself. One day a man, unlike any other, came to Asgard and promised him just that. SLASH. Harry/Loki. Fourshot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Loki only ever wanted to be loved by someone who would let him be himself. One day a man, unlike any other, came to Asgard and promised him just that. SLASH. Harry/Loki. Fourshot.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to everyone that has been waiting for me to update my other stories. I have held back from posting this before updating my other fics, but I feel that it will be quite some time before I get back to them :[ I think that I need to work on something that will not be an epic, novel length fiction before I go back to my other stories. Also I have been in an Avenger/Harry Potter phase for quite some time.

While I cannot promise exactly when I will be updating my other fictions, I can say that I have not abandoned them. However, this fic will be much easy for me to complete as I have decided to make it a fourshot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Loki, nor any of the other Avengers.

**Chapter One: Seven**

Loki was missing once again. His mother Frigga ran from room to room looking for her lost child, as guards and soldiers rushed passed her to stream into the streets of Asgard searching for the lost prince. Loki was only seven years old and while they were currently at peace that did not mean that someone may try to harm the youngest Odinson.

Thor knew he was in trouble. Loki had only run off because he and the other children had teased him about learning magic from the sorceress that worked in the castle. It was not his fault that his brother was so odd, even their father agreed that magic was something only women should learn. Men were supposed to be trained in the art of battle and magic had no place on the battlefield.

It was not long till the Allfather threw open the doors to his throne room with his son curled in his arms, shaking and cold. Odin was flanked by his queen and guard as they rushed in, quickly wrapping the child in warm clothes and lying with him by the fire. Loki opened his eyes and stiffened as he looked at his father's face. He struggled to rise, but the arms holding him tightened.

Pulling his son to his feet, Odin held tightly to the thin, shaking shoulders before berating his son on his foolishness. "You are a prince! It is expected of you to be strong and brave. Hiding in the rain is not the behavior of a true warrior or king! You should prove those who doubt you wrong, you foolish child."

Frigga made a motion to reach for her son only to freeze at the look Odin sent her over his shoulder. "To be a king, you must be strong in mind and body and not let others belittle you. And to ran off because you wished to learn the art of trickery? I do not know how many times I must tell you that magic is for women! You will stop these silly meetings and maybe those who laugh at you will cease. Grow up, Loki. You disappointed me tonight."

Standing swiftly the Allfather stepped around his queen and left the chamber, catching the eyes of his eldest son peaking through the crack of the door. He set his face in a harsh scowl and grabbed his son before he could run off. Despite the fact that Loki needed to grow a backbone, Thor also needed to just grow up.

Loki waited till his father left the antechamber, jumping when the heavy door slammed shut. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but they did not fall till his mother wrapped her arms around him. Sobs escaped his lips as she rocked him back and forth, whispering in his ear that she loved him and that his father loved him and they were just worried.

It was not till much later, when Loki was all tucked into bed, that Thor snuck into his room. Catching sight of his elder brother's crystal blue eyes glowing from the dying embers in his fire place, Loki turned on his side facing away from the boy that had hurt him greater then all the other children that taunted him. Feeling fingers touch his back softly, Loki curled tighter into himself.

"I'm sorry," whispered Thor. "Father told me that it was unbecoming of a prince to make jokes of others. I was not trying to hurt you, brother. I did not think you would be so… soft about it."

Glaring at nothing, Loki did not turn to face his brother. While Thor was nearly three years older then himself that did not mean that he was smarter. There were many times that Loki wondered if he was the true older brother.

Thor made an impatient sound and poked his brother in the side sharply causing a yelp to escape him.

Loki turned angrily toward his brother. "You knew it would hurt me, brother. I told you many times that it hurt me. You knew it would hurt me; do not say that you did not know."

Thor took a step away from Loki's bed and glared at his younger brother. "You should just forgive me! It is not my fault that you are a disappointment! That you cannot lift a sword and slay your enemies as well as me!"

"You have not slain any enemies, brother!"

For a moment, Thor looked hurt. His blue eyes became watery and his bottom lip trembled before a look of steal appeared on his face.

Turning sharply, Thor rushed to the door and spoke harshly, "At least I WILL slay my enemies while you will be playing magic tricks like the little girl you are!" Stepping into the hallway the only thing stopping him from slamming the door was the late hour.

Loki lay silently for nearly an hour before sliding out of his bed. Bare, tiny feet scampered to the window and nearly pressed his nose to the stained glass. Green eyes looked through the purple haze of the glass at the stars that were twinkling in the sky.

Closing his eyes tightly Loki wished for a friend, for someone to love him, and care for him. He wished for peace with his family and revenge at the same time. He wished for magic greater than any sword. But most of all he wished for someone to just let him be himself.

He let his wish consume him and felt his dark tresses fly swiftly around his head despite the lack of wind. Gooseflesh broke out along his arms and legs while the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. As quickly as it began, it ended and Loki was left in silence.

Eventually he finally fell asleep and it was then that magic unlike any other made the air around the child grow heavy. Suddenly the dead embers of the fire burst into flames, casting a red glow around the room and the boy sleeping at the window and it would not be till the next day that Loki learned that his wish had been granted.

* * *

The next morning Loki met with his mother and brother in the antechamber before the dining hall. Ignoring his brother, Loki reached for his mother's hand and leaned against her legs tiredly. After waking in a sweltering heat from the fire that he did not remember lighting, it took several hours before he was able to doze off before being woken up by one of the servants to break his fast.

Hearing a snicker, Loki straightened and looked around his mother to glare at his brother. The boy seemed to be dressed more like a warrior then usual. He had his wooden sword sheathed at his hip and his shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

Feeling embarrassed by his simple green tunic and black slacks, Loki looked away from his brother and turned his face into the dress that seemed to be woven of the finest gold. For a moment he let his mother's scent was over him. She smelled of the most beautiful flowers on Asgard and the day after a night of rain. Grinning to himself he finally pulled away from her and faced to doors to the dining hall.

It was then that the doors opened and Loki saw a man standing besides his father's chair with eyes more starling green then his own.

The man was dressed in all black armor with a silver trimmed cloak. His hair was a mess of black curls and he stood nearly half a head shorter then the Allfather. Hands with long fingers were clasped before him. Rings of all sorts adorned nearly each finger, some gold and some silver, some with rubies, diamonds and emeralds while others were bare. It made him wonder what each ring meant.

Turning to look at his father, Loki's eyes widened as he noticed his father's fear and apprehension.

Spinning to look at his queen and his children, Odin glided down the steps toward his family, the mysterious green eyed man a few steps behind him. "Let me introduce you to my family, Lord Black. This is my queen Frigga, my eldest son Thor and my youngest Loki."

Bowing as each person was introduced, Lord Black finally stopped after being introduced to Loki. Suddenly he kneeled down before the dark haired child and grinned at the startled look on his face.

Pale green eyes studied the bright emerald eyes of the older man. Lord Black had a straight nose and high cheekbones. There was no stubble on his chin and he looked to be almost at his majority. He was thin with long fingers and smooth hands that showed his lack of skill at the sword. Yet his eyes told a story of harsh battles fought and of friends and family that were long gone.

Loki looked away as the man's grin grew wider as a blush blossomed across his cheeks. He stood proudly and turned to King Odin. His eyes held a mixture of amusement and anger before he bowed once more and took his leave.

Loki turned to follow the retreating figure of the mysterious man. His cloak billowed behind him and the sharp sound of his boots as he strode down the hallway seemed to echo in the absence of sound. Looking up at his father, Loki quickly bowed his head as his father looked down his nose at his youngest son.

"Thor, Loki go with Nanna right now and break your fast. I need to speak with your mother." And with that the servant waiting a few feet away from the royal family rushed forward, grabbing both boys' hands in a firm grasp and leading them further into the dining hall.

As they were being dragged away, Loki heard his mother ask, "Who was that man?"

To which his father replied, "An immortal. And one who wishes to have our son."

* * *

It was later that night while getting ready for slumber that his mother slipped into his room. Her hair was down in waves of golden curls and her starling blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Mother?" Loki asked softly.

Shaking her head, Frigga knelt before her son. Slowly running her hands through his black locks, she stared into his wide eyes before kissing him gently on his forehead. "I am okay, my son. There have been many things that have changed since this morn."

"Lord Black?"

Grimacing, Frigga nodded. "Yes, there have been many things that Lord Black has changed." She smoothed his hair back from his eyes before cupping his rosy cheeks. "He has decided that he will teach you the art of magic."

Loki looked down and away. "But father said I was not to learn magic anymore."

"Well Lord Black made it clear that he wanted you to master all of your magical abilities. He said that with magic as strong as yours you should be able to accomplish amazing feats."

"But what about my training to be a true warrior," asked Loki softly.

Frigga gave him a wavering smile. "Lord Potter has agreed for you to continue your lessons, but with his involvement."

"Why does he want to help me?"

She stood slowly and started making her way out of the room. Glancing over her shoulder she gave him a half-hearted grin. "He believes that you are special, my son. He wants to make sure that you grow into someone worthy."

Looking up at her, Loki asked, "Worthy of what?"

Stepping into the hallway her only answer to him was a soft, almost sad smile and a whispered goodnight.

* * *

The next day Loki and Lord Black talked about magic, and power and war. The day after that they talked about weapons and history. And so it continued for nearly a week until one day Loki decided to ask about the man that had taken him under his wings.

Walking through a garden near the east tower, Lord Black turned slightly to better look at his student. The seven year old twirled a fallen leaf between his fingers, refusing to look at the man. Grinning slightly, Lord Black responded, "I am many centuries old, child. I have traveled from world to world throughout all different times and finally I came here and found you."

Looking up at the man at last, Loki asked, "And why did you want to find me?"

Smiling, Lord Black answered, "I have spent most of my life doing things for others: fighting battles, leading armies, saving the good as well as the wicked. I came here with the intent of continuing that cycle and then I saw you in a window and felt your magic. I knew that it would be selfish of me to lay claim to you, but I have already given up so much of myself that I was unwilling to give you up too."

"How are you being selfish? You have been teaching me magic, something that I was not supposed to learn at all."

Lord Black's grin became slightly strained before disappearing all together. "What do you mean? I am not just teaching you magic."

Loki stopped playing with the leaf and turned to fully face the man, "Well I know you are attending my lessons with the sword, but is there more?"

Kneeling down Lord Black responded, "I have made a deal with the Allfather for your hand in marriage. On your eighteenth summer you will become mine in all senses of the word."

Suddenly feeling quite cold, Loki did not feel the leaf slip from his fingers and glide gently down to the dew covered grass. He broke from his thoughts as cold fingers brushed his cheek softly.

Blushing furiously, Loki turned and ran.

He weaved between the trees blocking his path and jumped over rocks and patches of plants that ended up under his foot. Finally breaking free from the gardens, he ran past the guards and people wandering around the castle grounds before running into the east tower. Loki was certain that Lord Black was not following him, but he did not stop running until he found an empty room to lock himself in.

Breathing heavily, Loki slid down the wooden door before curling his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees. He did not let any tears fall because there was none. He felt hollow.

His family was going to give him away. They did not want him and they did not even tell him. They just let a man come and take away the only thing that Loki was certain was his to give. Thor would be expected to marry and if he is not wed by the time their father was ready to go into odinsleep then he would be forced into a marriage with a woman their father would pick.

It was the curse of being the first born son and Loki was always thankful that he would be able to marry for love or never marry at all. It was a type of freedom that he did not understand quite well yet, but all of his teachers had said that he was lucky to not have to give up his heart for his country.

And now he was giving up his heart for what? The protection of Asgard by one man?

Suddenly the flames of the fire grew startlingly high and Lord Black stepped through the fire and stood before the child.

Standing suddenly, Loki turned quickly in order to unlatch the lock before a hand stopped him. Jumping back to get some distance between them, Loki looked away from the bright green eyes that seemed to see into his very soul.

Fingers grabbed his chin and forced his head to turn and face the man kneeling in front of him. Startled pale green eyes opened slowly and Loki resigned to have the conversation that Lord Black seemed set on having.

"Did your parents not tell you, child?" he asked.

Loki merely shook his head.

"I am sorry then that you found out from me. I did not mean to frighten you enough that you felt like you had to run from me."

Loki finally spoke, "What did they promise you in order to take me?"

Lord Black let out a sigh. "They did not promise me anything. I promised them a millennium of peace for Asgard."

"How can you promise that?"

"Well I would have taken Asgard for my own before I let you slip away. And with me here no force in all of the worlds will dare try to bring Asgard to war."

Loki was not sure if his blush could get any brighter. "Why me?" he whispered.

Smirking, Lord Black responded, "Like I told you, my little prince, your magic called to me."

Loki did not know what to say.

"Your magic will grow and thrive under my care. We have many years before I will claim you as mine and perhaps that is why your parents did not say anything. We have time to become friends as well as student and master before anything else." Lord Black stood suddenly and offered a low bow to the boy. "We were destined to meet, child."

For a moment Loki let the words was over him before replying, "My father told me that all of history and all of the future is carved from the hands of destiny. Were we prophesied to meet? Is this supposed to be my only destiny?"

"No, child."

Looking up at Lord Black, the young prince let his eyes answer the question.

"You will carve your own destiny even if we were prophesied to be together," answered Lord Black.

"But if we are destined to be together then I have no free will and cannot stray from the path you have set me on," Loki nearly yelled.

Pulling the child closer to him, Lord Black stared into his eyes. "Try to understand what I will tell you. It is a concept that few people can grasp."

"Tell me then."

"Prophecy and free will exist in tension. They exist in opposition. Yet, they interact. Prophecy is magic, and all magic needs balance. The balance to prophecy, the balance that allows prophecies to exist, is free will."

"That makes no sense. They would cancel each other out," said Loki.

"Ah, but they do not," replied Lord Black with a knowing smile. "They are interdependent and yet they are antithetical. Just as Dark Arts and Light Magic are opposite forces, they still exist. They each serve to balance the other. Creation and destruction, life and death. Magic must have balance to function and prophecy functions by the presence of its counter: free will."

"So you could have ignored me."

"And yet I used my freewill to make sure that you will never be ignored again, least of all by me."

For a moment, Loki felt the spark of happiness at that statement. To be never looked over or forgotten was a powerful wish. A finger, adorned with a black stone, lifted his chin.

"Do you understand, my prince?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, Lord Black."

Grinning fiercely the man nodded. "And please, child. Call me Harry because that was once my name long ago."

Fiddling with a loose thread, Loki asked softly, "What do you mean?"

Lord Black grinned and held out a hand. "Come, let us go back to the gardens and I will tell you any and everything that you may wish to know about me."

Looking up at the emerald eyes, Loki finally nodded and slipped his small hand into the man that in one day had changed everything he had ever planned for the future and himself.

* * *

I assume that I will be updating this fic in the next couple weeks. Review and maybe it will be faster! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Loki only ever wanted to be loved by someone who would let him be himself. One day a man, unlike any other, came to Asgard and promised him just that. SLASH. Harry/Loki. Fourshot.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long for the chapter to be put up! At least it is a longer one. Finals are done so I have a few weeks off to work on this fiction. I will say that this chapter has an M (underage) moment so please no flames… I did warn you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Loki, nor any of the other Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Thirteen**

The first time Loki saw Lord Black (or Harry, as he called him when they were alone) fight in a battle was on Thor's fifteenth birthday. Loki had turned thirteen a few months prior and had know Harry for a little over five years.

When they first started to get to know each other Loki had been nervous and timid, but after a few months together they started to develop a friendship. It was not too difficult to respect the man after learning about his past and his journey through out the worlds. It was when he learned about how Harry had come to be that he knew they would be friends.

_They were in the library reading up on battles throughout history when they stumbled upon a book of Midgard. It was full of battles and wars that the humans had fought and Loki has scoffed at them._

"_Humans are so pathetic. They fight over nothing and destroy everything around them. They should be squashed like the bugs they are and Midgard could become a place to harvest crops. We would treat the world better than those ants."_

_Loki looked up after several moments of silence and noticed Harry giving him a disappointed look. "Harry?" he asked softly._

_Lord Black shut the book he was reading gently and got up. Walking to the fire that was burning in the corner of the room, Harry stared into the flames for a few minutes before turning to face the ten year old watching him._

"_I was born and raised on Midgard. And I never want to hear you call humans such derogatory names again. Do you understand me?" he spoke harshly, but not meanly. He had never spoken to Loki like that and the little boy had never felt so guilty. _

_Blushing bright red Loki looked down at the book before him before pushing himself away from the table. He rushed around it and quickly grabbed Harry around his knees. Light green eyes stared up at him and Harry saw those almond shape eyes fill with tears. "M'sorry, Harry," Loki whispered softly. _

_Hands rubbed his shoulders before Harry kneeled down in front of the boy. Brushing the thick locks from his face Harry let a small smile appear as Loki leaned into his touch. "It is alright, child. All is forgiven."_

_Sniffling, Loki said, "My brother says those things all the time and all everyone does is laugh. Even father, who always says that we must protect those weaker then us."_

"_You are not Thor and I am not your father. The most important lesson you will learn from me is that despite whom someone is or what someone is you will always give them a chance. Once you know their heart you can decide if they are worthy to be your friend or ally, but you will never look upon another being with discrimination."_

_Nodding swiftly, Loki rushed forward into Harry's arms. They had spent everyday since Lord Black arrived together and Loki was not sure what to feel for the man. Sometimes he felt like a mentor, other times he felt like friend. Loki was not sure if he could handle Harry leaving him and the thought that he had disappointed him made his heart ache. _

_Harry's arms tightened around the child before standing. Loki looked up at him with a grin and followed the tall dark haired man to the table that they were originally sitting at. Lord Black opened the book that they had been originally reading when Loki warily asked, "Can you tell me about being on Midgard?"_

And with that Loki learned that Harry was raised on Midgard and fought in many battles before being honored (or cursed as Harry called it) with immortality. He did not go into details, but he said that time does not matter to death. That he spent millenniums traveling throughout different eras on Midgard before traveling to the other realms.

It was when he finally decided to stop in Asgard and spend time there with people as close to immortality as him that he finally thought of his curse as a gift.

* * *

The day of Thor's birth was celebrated a little differently this year then the previous ones. Normally he and Loki would sleep in and have a private breaking of fast with their parents before they went out for a boat ride to the edges of Asgard. Loki and Thor would swim in the sea while Frigga and Odin would spend the day watching their sons enjoy themselves. In the evening they would exchange presents and have Thor's favorite supper before falling asleep in their mother's room.

It was pleasant and fun, one of Loki's favorite times of the year (besides his own birthday obviously). That was why when he was woken up early like any normal day he was so confused.

"Come, little prince, change into these garments. Your mother wants you to join her in Thor's room," said Nanna.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Loki looked at the garments laid out on the bed; Nanna had laid out black leather trousers and a silver and green robe that reached to his knees. A little more awake, he asked, "Why I am I dressing so formally, Nanna?"

She looked up from folding the clothes he had worn the day before and smiled at the boy standing at the edge of his bed. "Today is a special day and you need to look your best!"

Loki tilted his head to the side and looked at her in confusion. "But usually we sleep in and get to wear whatever we wish?"

"But today is your brothers fifteenth birthday! I believe that the Allfather is planning on feasting all day."

"Like we do on mother's birthday?" he asked.

Nanna answered as she started to walk to the door, "Yes, my prince. Your brother is nearly an adult and the Allfather decided that Asgard will celebrate his day of birth like a true king."

For one moment, Loki felt the sting that always came when it was acknowledged that he was always going to be the spare. His father could say that both children were made to be kings, but it did not matter: there could be only one king. And the heir to be was Thor.

But then he remembered Harry. He remembered the promise that he would never be second best. That Harry would never ignore him. And all of a sudden the hurt disappeared, only to be replaced by sadness.

Thor was getting older and leaving Loki behind. It hurt, but at least it would not be as bad if he did not have Harry.

Letting out a sigh, Loki slid from the covers and grabbed his most formal garments. Just as he was slipping out of his sleeping wear Nanna stepped back into the room with a box and a bow.

She handed it to him with a grin.

"What is this?" he asked. "I thought today was Thor's day of birth."

"Lord Black sent it over. He said that he wanted you to wear it for the feast today."

Half smiling, he untied the bow and ripped the silver paper. Pulling back the tissue, he gasped.

Inside was a robe and set of armor; it was all white.

The armor was a pearl color and a thick leather of some skin that he had never seen or felt before. When the light from the fire hit the armor just right there were traces of green and silver. It was beautiful and he could not resist sliding his hands along the garment.

"White?" Nanna asked almost condescendingly.

Loki looked up her confused.

She had the decently to look bashful before replying, "I'm sorry my prince. It is just, well, white is the color of women and children."

He looked back down and started to feel heat crawling up the back of his neck. _A child?_ He was not a child and it hurt that Harry believed that. It hurt more then Thor leaving him behind.

Setting the armor on the bed, Loki pulled out the cloak that was not just made of the finest slicks, but also seemed to have a sparkling design that flickered red from the flames in the fire.

_How could he give me something so beautiful and also hurt me by thinking I am child? I don't understand._

Suddenly a small card fell from the folds of the cloak. Lifting it up gently, Loki's faced flamed as he read the words that Harry had written out in the most unique and beautiful calligraphy.

It read: _My trickster. I want you to wear this today. The armor is made from an albino dragon hide, one of the last of its kind and one that perished in the throes of a great battle. It is infused with magical properties for protection, strength and will always be comfortable, no matter if you are battling in the desert or the mountains. The cloak is woven with runes to boost your power and, when you choose to, make you nearly invisible. I give you this for several reasons; protection, power and safety. But I also give this to you because you look beautiful in white. The connotations of the color mean nothing when one looks like you do when you wear it._

_I will see you at the feast._

Leaning over, Nanna hid a secret grin before folding the clothing that she had already brought out and left the room.

When Loki finally looked up, he was alone. With one last glance at the letter, he let out a grin and started to change into Harry's gift.

* * *

After an argument with his brother and a tense conversation with his father about the color of the gifts, Loki arrived to the feast, red faced and angry. He was contemplating leaving and changing when Harry stepped from the crowds and caught his eye.

His face reddened, but not in anger.

Lord Black was dressed in a similar armor and cloak, although, he was dressed in all black. It made the emerald of his eyes sparkle and it sent shivers down Loki's spine.

Harry was always clear that one day they would be bonded, but he had always treated Loki as a friend. However, ever since his thirteenth birthday Harry had began to make it more obvious of the aspects of what that marriage would entail.

It was at times terrifying and at other times exhilarating.

Walking swiftly to the man, Loki noticed his eyes travel the length of his body.

"My prince," he greeted when Loki stopped before him. "I see that you received my gift."

The blush that had been receding re-blossomed.

"Lord Black, I want to thank you for your gift," he said with a slight bow.

"The sight of you wearing it was thanks enough."

Loki's blush deepened even more and Harry's grin grew into almost a leer.

"Now, my prince, let us celebrate the day of your brother's birth." And with a nod, Lord Black lead the young man to a table covered in the most popular dishes of the kingdom.

Sitting with his mother on the left of him and Lord Black on the right, Loki started filling his plate with roast duck, fresh vegetables, and steamed potatoes. While most people dug in with the vigor of a man starving, Harry had always stressed the importance of manners. So while Thor was digging into his fowl, Loki cut even his vegetables into little square bites and talked pleasantly with his mother and his mentor.

"How is Loki's training coming?" Frigga asked over her son's head to Lord Black. "I hope that you have not been just telling him stories of battles, but also teaching him something. I have heard him telling his brother the tales of your – unusual battles, but I have not seen him use any of this magic that you seem to be teaching him."

Loki ducked his head low. His mother never forgave Lord Black for telling her son of their engagement, for when Loki learned the truth he had nearly spent three months avoiding his parents. It was not till Loki's birthday that his mother finally learned why her son was ignoring her and she went into a rage. She believed that Lord Black was trying to turn her son against his parents.

And there were far bigger secrets that Loki was not to find out about anytime soon.

Frigga, Odin and Loki had spent a long day talking about the engagement and Lord Black and forgiveness. It ended with hugs and they moved past the fight. And although those relationships had been repaired, his mother was never quite the same toward Harry.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Loki watched Harry continue eating. After a very pregnant pause, Harry delicately wiped his lips with the cloth napkin that was resting on his lap and then turned to face Frigga.

"From what I understand, most Asgardians dislike the use of magic, so I have encouraged Loki to not practice in front of those that he does not trust," said Harry.

Frigga had glared, but let the hurtful words go. Instead she lifted her glass of wine high and the crowds went silent.

The Allfather stood proudly and delivered a speech about his firstborn. It was long, and full of stories that seemed to boost the already large ego of Thor, but at long last Odin finished his speech and allowed his wife to speak.

"Thank you, my king," she said and continued lavishing complements on her eldest son. However when she finished, Frigga asked one thing of her youngest child. "If Loki is willing, I wish for him to present his brother with a gift of magic."

The crowds clapped loudly and Thor leaned toward his brother with a big grin on his face. While magic was often taunted as being not useful in the midst of battle, it was entertaining to watch.

It had been a long time since Loki performed the magic that was used on Asgard. Harry has spent enough time watching mediocre magicians perform illusions and the basics of magic and had insisted that Loki perform magic that was practiced on Midgard.

And while he was apprehensive, Loki, for a moment, just wanted to show off.

So he smiled at his mother and stepped around the long table that had been raised for the crowds to see the royal family and their guests. Harry tensed as he passed him and his hands twitched, obviously not excited at the thought of Loki performing magic of any kind.

Holding his hands high, the crowd fell silent as Loki took a deep breathe. As he blew out, the flames from the torches on the walls and the candles on the tables all went out.

When they reappeared they were brighter and bigger then any natural flame. Loki had read this spell in one of Harry's many books and had practiced it when he was alone, but had only asked about it once to Harry.

Lord Black had never been more imposing when he had told Loki that some magic took force of will and control and that this particular spell was one that must be practiced often.

He had also said that he was never allowed to perform it without the help of Harry.

But at this moment, he wanted to show his power to everyone who doubted him and also show that Harry had chose someone worthy of his power. So he opened his eyes and mutter, "Fiendfyre."

The flames grew bright red and grew to an almost blue hue. With a twitch of his fingers the flames shot toward him and halted a few meters away. It was a giant ball of flames that spun tighter and tighter.

It was the most he could do though there were times that he tried to make shapes and animals like the books said, but he always had to smother the flames that erupted everywhere.

He did not know if the spell did not work as well on this planet but the flames were suppose to be uncontrollable and near impossible to put out and while they were difficult to put out with water, Loki found that he had to just smother it with his bare hands for the flames to disappear.

And the flames never seemed to burn.

The ball of flames were a feat of great magic unlike any before seen on Asgard, merely because they were real, and not an illusion, but there was always someone who did not respect it.

Fandral, a fourteen year old warrior in training, suddenly tossed a piece of meat into the flames and it incinerated into nothing with a boost of sparks.

Laughing, Hogun threw a bone at the ball of fire and when it went up into sparks people started to cheer and toss random pieces of meat, loose buttons, napkins and handkerchiefs.

It was too much to control the flames and they started to pull apart from the tight ball of fire and spread. Loki let out a half yell when suddenly large hands reached from behind him and thin, soft fingers slipped between his own and regained control over the flames.

"Stop," spoke Lord Black softly and the crowds instantly went silent at the steel in his voice.

With Harry's hands guiding the flames, the fire changed from a ball into a snake and as the heat from the man behind him started to seep into his skin the snake became more life-like. Scales formed, and eyes blinked.

With a twist of their joined hands, Harry ended the magic of the fire and brought a snake into being. Lowering their hands, Harry slipped around Loki to reach for the snake that was floating in the air.

With the red and orange snake wrapped around his hands, Harry ignored Loki as he walked to the boy who was being celebrated. "Prince Thor, a gift for your birthday. It is a snake with the power of fire and strength. You will have no greater companion to protect you in close range attacks. May this gift save you in your times of need."

Thor accepted the gift with wonder in his eyes. "Thank you, Lord Black."

Harry turned toward Loki and his eyes told the truth of his anger, though his face was as calm as ever. He nodded his head toward a door in the Great Hall and walked out with Loki a few steps behind. The crowd that was once quiet suddenly burst into conversations varying from the magic, the snake and the man leading the youngest prince away.

Once out of the hall, Harry turned to Loki. With an audible gulp, Loki looked away.

"Have I not expressed my desire to teach you and guide you in magic?"

Not understanding the meaning behind the question, Loki answered nervously, "Yes."

"And have I not trained you to be a fierce, but smart warrior?"

"Yes."

"And have I not promised you that you will never be alone, or left behind?"

"Yes."

Turning away from the boy, Harry started pacing. Loki looked down at his hands and wondered softly why the flames of the fire did not burn, but the hands that had caressed his own had heated his whole body.

At last, Harry stopped and looked at the prince. "I asked you to wait to learn magic that was difficult to control. Why did you perform that spell? When did you start practicing it? That spell would not have worked if you had not spent time practicing it and considering the fact that I have not seen you with new scars from healed burns I assume that you at least started small."

Loki answered softly, "I did start small, but all I was trying to do was show you that I was powerful!"

Leaning into him, Harry's face was mere centimeters from his own. "I know you are powerful, but you deliberately disobeyed me."

"I just want to prove that I am strong enough for you to start teaching me strong and powerful magic!"

A hand grabbed his chin in a harsh grip, and Harry's eyes flashed in anger. "I will teach you magic like that when I can _trust_ you to listen to me and that will not be anytime soon."

Stepping past Loki, Harry started to push open the door when Loki spoke softly, but fill of contempt, "I hate you."

Fingers curling into the wood, Harry looked over his shoulder and started to speak gently, "Loki…" When suddenly there was a bang from the hall and the sounds of the crowd yelling.

Pushing open the door, Lord Black and Loki walked into what could only be described as a disaster.

People were standing and pointing while guards were holding back some of the guests from Vanaheim. It seemed that Thor had insulted them and the children of the Vanir were mad and calling the prince rude names.

It took nearly thirty minutes for things to return to normal, and many of the guests left early due to the tense atmosphere.

Thor was angry and the Allfather refused to put up with his attitude and ended the festivities early which only made him madder. Odin had leaned over to face his son and tried to explain why a king must be kind and just to everyone, even if the gifts that they bring are not something you wanted. Finally, the king stood gracefully and went to talk with the rulers of the realm that Thor had disgraced with his selfish and rude acts.

The birthday boy stood angrily and left in a huff with Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. Loki glanced to Harry when Thor tried to drag him away, but the man refused to catch his eye.

Feeling tears start to well up, Loki followed his brother and their friends to Thor's chambers.

When they finally walked into the giant bedroom, Thor turned to the four other children and spoke harshly, "How dare they insult me on my birthday! They were not even punished by the Allfather! I say we go to Vanaheim and show them that they can't treat a prince that way!"

Sif looked nervous, while the three warriors joined Thor in planning their escape. Loki refused, but with pressure from the other boys he eventually agreed with Sif not far behind him.

Heimdall greeted the five children with a grim expression on his face. "My princes, you and your guests are making a mistake. The Allfather will not be pleased with your actions."

"You are not stopping us?" asked Loki carefully. He had half hoped that the guardian of the bifrost would have halted this insane journey.

Thor looked back at his brother in anger before turning back to Heimdall. "Has father told you that we are not to be allowed to use the bifrost?"

"No," he spoke solemnly.

"Then let us through, we travel to Vanaheim."

Stepping around the imposing man, Loki caught the eyes that saw all and hoped that the man would see that, in his heart, five children had no hope of convincing the Vanir to beg for forgiveness when they had been so greatly insulted.

Standing before the bifrost was terrifying. They had traveled to the different realms with the Allfather and once or twice with Harry, but this would be the first time he traveled alone.

The pull of the magic of the bifrost was like a jolt of electricity to his systems. When they landed it was in a field outside the city. The grass went past Loki knees and was difficult to walk through and while each person had a sword; Loki did not use it to slice away the grass unlike his brother and his friends. Harry had always taught him that his weapon should only be used in battle or for protection.

They arrived right out of the innangard, in the wild and chaotic utangard. It took a moment of getting their bearings when the giant gates opened and let them into the civilized area of this world.

Once they entered the Silver City no one came up to them. Whether they did not recognize them or were too concerned with the daily life of being a commoner to notice five newcomers.

However, when they entered the palace more than one guard looked their way, but no one stopped them and soon they were entering the throne room.

A council ran Vanaheim and at the head of it was Gandálfr, who stood tall and proud and did not look surprised at all to see them. He was near six feet tall with alabaster white skin and dark brown eyes and long black hair that brushed past his shoulders.

The Vanir were known for their wisdom and some even had the ability to see into the future. The Allfather had seen into the future multiple times, but the Vanir with the sight saw constantly and were so odd that they often did not associate with anyone besides each other and the council members.

Gandálfr was one of the few with the sight that was able to hold a position on the council. It was hard, but he was able to suppress them most of the time.

"My princes, and your guests are always welcome in our halls, but I fear that today will end badly if you continue with your actions," he said solemnly.

Thor straightened and nearly shouted, "I am the heir and future king of Asgard! Your people insulted me today with your gifts and I seek retribution!"

"We gave you several tomes and books of battle strategies and techniques to rule a kingdom. The reaction to our gifts should have been much warmer, but instead we were told that our thoughtful gift was an insult to your skills, your teachers and the Allfather."

_Books? That is why we are here. _Loki could not help thinking that Thor was never going to be a good king if he did not let his pettiness go.

"Yes! Your gifts of tomes is not worthy of a future king. The Vanir is known for their beauty and power. I expected weapons of great power and instead received these _books_ on how to make me a better leader as if my teachings were not already good enough."

With a grim expression on his face, Gandálfr said, "Those books are meant to help you grow into a strong man worthy of leading a kingdom and I believe that they will do you good if today is an example of the man you will become."

Pulling out his sword, Thor growled out, "Your books cannot teach a man how to win wars!"

"Being a king does not just meaning fighting wars. You must lead your people and love them."

"My people already love me!"

Gandálfr shook his head, "They love you because you are a child!"

Thor moved to a fighting stance and let out a roar. The guards surrounding the council pulled out their spears and readied for a fight.

Stepping past his brother, Loki looked up at the man that was in charge of the council. "Forgive us. My brother consumed to much mead or wine at his celebration today –" There was an indigent sound behind him and Loki quickly raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. Thor instantly became quiet as the _silencio_ took affect. "- Your gift did not deserve that reaction and if I would have known the reason why we came here I would have done more to make sure that we did not come."

Looking past his shoulder at his brother, Loki tried to show his anger and fear of being in the situation. He was thirteen years old and while people had started referring to him as "silver-tongue" Loki was still just a kid and he was not meant to be an adult.

Thor stared at him and after a few moments, his shoulders sagged. His brother was right and he was done with the Vanir, though he promised himself in that moment that Vanaheim would regret this insult.

Gandálfr nodded his head. "Then take your brother and your friends and leave Vanaheim."

Bowing gracefully Loki started to walk away with his party in tow when Gandálfr called out, "Prince Loki Odinson."

Glancing back, Loki replied, "Yes?"

"Your feat of magic today was inspiring. Your future bonded was powerful."

Blushing, Loki ignored the looks his brother's friends were giving him and nodded.

"Leave this place now and know that the Vanir look forward to attending your bonding celebrations."

* * *

The five Asgardians had nearly reached the city limits when Sif broke the silence. "I am ready to go home, my princes."

Nodding, Loki led them to the gates leading to the utangard. As they left the civilized world into the chaos of the wild forests and fields, the silence between the brothers was thick.

Finally Thor passed his younger brother when they were in the middle of the field that they arrived in. "You could be punished for your actions against me today, brother. I am the eldest and heir, you should always defer to me, not make me defer to you with the use of your magic!"

Glaring at his brother, Loki responded, "I would not have done anything if you did not force me to brother! We may be strong, but there were nearly fifty men ready to beat us!"

"You doubt me!"

"You are a fool, brother!" yelled Loki. And before his brother could reply a group of nearly a hundred men and beasts appeared from the edge of the forest and snickered. They were hard looking men, some naked and some barely covered, but all with strong muscle and insanity in their eyes.

Drawing their swords, the five Asgardians glanced at each other and prepared for battle.

* * *

In Asgard, Lord Black was reading the titles of books in the library when Queen Frigga arrived. Turning to the women, he bowed low and waited for her to speak.

Frigga lightly ran her fingertips over the spines of the books on a desk and took a moment staring into the flame of the candles.

"Thank you for helping today," she said gently, without looking away from the candle.

Cocking his head to the side, Lord Black waited for her to continue.

After a long pause, the queen finally looked up at the man who would one day be part of her family for as long as they lived. "Loki's magic was beautiful, but I know that he would have been harmed if you did not help him."

Nodding his head gently, Lord Black replied, "It is my duty as his teacher to make sure that he does not come to harm. I would never let him get hurt."

She let out a small grin. "I know, Lord Black." Continue her perusal of scanning the titles of books, Harry waited for her to continue.

When she did not, he asked lightly, "Is that all?"

Pausing, Frigga turned to the man and sat in one of the chair by the fire. Fiddling with her hands for a moment, she finally said, "I want to move past our arguments."

Raising an eyebrow, Lord Black responded, "Really?"

"Yes. My son is precious to me for many reasons and I resented the fact that you, a stranger to us, came and lay claim to him. And then I despised you for telling him about your intentions."

"I was surprised you did not tell him."

Frigga stood gracefully and clasped her hands together. "I think that we did not tell him because we hoped that you would change your mind. That someday you would let him marry for love."

Harry took a step toward her, before taking a deep breathing and saying, "If Loki does not wish to marry when he becomes of age then I will let him go and I will still honor my agreement to the Allfather."

Frigga nodded. "I doubt that Loki will not want to marry you. After seeing you both perform magic together I can see the connections between the two of you. Your bond is strong."

"Thank you."

Before anything else could be said two guards ran into the library. "My Queen, the Allfather and Heimdall are requesting your presence and Lord Black's presence."

Frigga put a hand to her chest. "Is everything alright?"

"It is your sons."

* * *

They were struggling. Despite the fact they had been training for your years in a variety of different methods with a variety of different weapons there were too many people.

Thor just gutted one of their attackers and then let out a piercing scream as a sword pierced his shoulder. Coming to his brother's defense, Loki thrust his sword forward and killed the man that just hurt his brother before suddenly being pulled back.

Letting out a scream of terror, Loki turned quickly only to see his father push him aside and started battling the men that they were after the five asgardians.

Harry suddenly appeared in his vision and was using magic to defeat the men attacking him. Guards surrounded the five teenagers and Loki had to look through them to see what was going on. Thor was gasping on the ground at his feet, holding his arm that was bleeding profusely and Sif was nursing her ankle that looked to be broken. Everyone else seemed to be relatively unharmed and Loki let out a deep breath in relief only to gasp suddenly as Harry let out a blood curling scream.

"Harry!" he yelled, just as Heimdall called them back to Asgard.

Healers were waiting for them, quickly carrying Sif and Thor before pushing the rest of them back to the castle. Loki tried to break free of the men holding him back, but was forced further and further away from Harry.

It was not thirty minutes later that the doors to the healing room opened and Harry was carried in by several men. His eyes were shut and his skin was pale. Loki let out a cry as one of healers proclaimed him dead.

He pushed his way to the man and despite the fact that his father tried to stop, Loki still was able to get to Harry.

Crawling up onto the man's chest, Loki did not stop the tears as he felt the cold skin and the silent heart. "No! No, no, no, NO!" Laying his head on the man's chest, tears fell onto his chest. "No, Harry, no," he whispered over and over again.

Loki did not know how long he had lain there, but eventually it was just Harry and him in the healing room. Lifting his head, the young prince brushed the dark locks from Harry's forehead and traced the lightning bolt scar. "Why did you come, Harry? Why did you die? Please, please Harry. You promised me, you promised me!" Closing his eyes, Loki ran his hands along the wizard's face.

Brushing his lips softly along Harry's shut eyes and his nose and his cheeks, Loki spoke softly, "You promised me that I would never be alone."

"And I will keep that promise."

Loki's eyes shot open and met the emerald green eyes that were staring into his own. Pressing his hands to the man's chest, a steady beat of Harry's heart thumped against his fingers. Glancing up at Harry, he saw a small grin on the man's lips.

Letting out a cry, Loki leaned forward and pressed his lips to man beneath him.

Hands slid into the dark locks and Harry let out a hum before grabbing the boy's shoulders in a strong grasp. Pulling Loki back, he separated their lips and gazed up at the boy.

Brushing his hair back, Harry spoke gently, "I told you that I would never leave you. I promised you that I would always be there and I will always keep my promise. I told you before that I am immortal and I will never, ever be out of your life."

And with that he slanted their lips together for one more kiss.

* * *

AN: Phew! This was a battle to write, but now that I am done with school for the rest of the month I should have at least another chapter in the next week. I had a few people ask about how I was going to set up this fiction and I have decided to put up chapters of different times in Loki's life. Let me know if you like it.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am contemplating adding more chapters, but I am still planning on only four. Let me know what you think.

Review :)


End file.
